


The big one

by Kenzisgay



Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Splatoon, gays - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i have mention ocs, lots of gays, originalocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzisgay/pseuds/Kenzisgay
Summary: This is just a big story book of my ocs (and some friend's ocs) and our ships cause i'm sappyTwitter is: @kenzisgay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole book is g a y  
> enjoy homos :0

So as i mentioned this book is about most of my ocs and their relationships. Most stories will have ships that i do with friends. Enjoy 0//0


	2. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of Silver confessing his feeling to phoenix  
> Phoenix is my boy and silver belongs to @Applecrust
> 
> The first half is written by me and the second half is written by Applecrust!

Phoenix was hanging out with silver, the octoling had called him on the phone to come over. This doesn't happen unless it was important and serious. Phoenix noticed, however, that it was different, since the two were on silver's bed not doing much. Silver was next to him, he seemed to be deep in thought which wasn't out of the blue but it was more than usual.Phoenix noticed how nervous silver looked, Phoenix didn't know why Which made him worried. Phoenix couldn't help him to worry for his friend was in nerves. "Hey" Phoenix said getting the other's attention. Silver looked over at phoenix but before phoenix could ask what was wrong. "W-why don't i-i go...um...m-make us something?" Silver suggested stuttering. Phoenix found this unusual of silver, sure silver gets easily embarrassed with phoenix's affection but this...this is different. Phoenix sighed softly, "i'm not really hungry"he said simply. Phoenix then gently grabbed silver's hand, This made silver blush and look at him. Phoenix smiled softly as the two stared at each other. The two tended to stare at each other from time to time making phoenix giggle at the thought. Phoenix noticed silver's whole face turned a dark shade of red. "what? Am i not wearing a shirt again?" Phoenix playfully teased about the time he forgot to put on a shirt when the two were roommates. Silver looked away from phoenix, "N-no, i...um: Silver paused. Phoenix looked at him curiously, wondering what silver was gonna say. phoenix, i-i need to tell y-you something" silver said softly. Phoenix nodded at silver to continue. Silver hesitated before he said, "i-i like you! a l-lot, like m-more than a friend!'. Silver's face was pure red by the time he finished. Phoenix started to turn red as well , "r-really?" he asked with hope in his eyes. "yes! really! hell, i really wanted to kiss you back at that private battle!" silver blurted out. "what's stopping you from kissing me now?" Phoenix asked looking at silver as he blushed. Silver blushed madly and stared at phoenix. Suddenly, phoenix felt silver grab his face and pull him in. Phoenix and silver's lips met with each other. Phoenix loved every moment of it, it felt so good. Phoenix gently cupped silver's face as the two kissed and he pushed himself closer to silver. Silver quickly wrapped his arms around Phoenix's waist as silver fell onto the bed with phoenix on top of him. The two continued the kiss until they pulled away to get air in their lungs. Phoenix's face was red and he looked at silver, who's face was also red. "someone enjoyed that~" phoenix teased playfully. Silver playfully rolled his eyes as he blushed more, "says the one that pushed me down" silver said back smirking. Phoenix blushed and buried his face in silver's chest. Phoenix heard silver chuckle and relaxed as he smiled softly against silver's chest. Phoenix could hear silver's heart beats, it was really relaxing. Phoenix let out a yawn and fell asleep. that was the best day ever. 

Silver sat on his bedside with Phoenix sitting next to him, a quiet, tense silence resting upon both of them. Silver fidgeted with his thumbs, his nerves skyrocketing. (I shouldn’t have called him to come over), the Octoling thought to himself. (No, that’s fucking stupid! I have to just tell him already. What’s the point in keeping this to myself forever?)

Silver had invited Phoenix over to his house while Charlie and Soul were out doing some League matches. It was still midday, and the Octoling was glad when Phoenix told him that he was free to visit. The reason for the visit was so that Silver could.. at least attempt to confess his feelings for Phoenix. The Octoling had been crushing on him for quite some time, and he was getting tired of keeping it to himself for so long. Silver wanted nothing more than to just suck it up and let out his feelings to his crush.

The thing was: Silver wasn’t good at expressing his feelings. And now, he was stuck in his thoughts, leaving Phoenix to just look at him with a curious, yet worried expression. Every time Silver attempted to open his mouth, nothing would come out. It was the most agonizing feeling in the world, and he borderline felt as if he were about to burst.

“Hey..”

Silver blinked a couple of times rapidly and looked over at Phoenix, who had spoken in an attempt to grab his attention. The Octoling frowned a little, clearly worried to see Silver in such a nervous, quiet mood. “Are you —“

“H-hey..! Why d-don’t I go, um..” Silver stammered suddenly, cutting Phoenix off unintentionally. He didn’t mean to; his nerves were simply just getting the best of him. The Octoling wasn’t typically always this jumpy. But when it came to a situation like this, he just couldn’t help himself. “..Why d-don’t I go and m-make us something?”

Phoenix seemed rather unconvinced and uninterested in Silver’s proposition. He sighed a bit, tapping the tips of his shoes together. “I’m not really hungry..” he replied. After speaking, the Octoling reached over and gently placed his hand on Silver’s hands, then proceeded to take one of them and hold it. Silver’s cheeks burned red-hot, and he cautiously looked back at Phoenix. The two gazed at each other for a moment or so, and Phoenix cracked a small smile.

“What? Am I not wearing a shirt again?” he asked teasingly, referring to a time where he one day had forgotten to put on a shirt. That was all the way back from when he and Silver were still roommates living together.

The memory made Silver’s heart jump, and he looked away in embarrassment, squeezing Phoenix’s hand just a little bit. “N-no,” he replied. “I.. um..” He paused, lowering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut for a few heartbeats. (Fuck it. Just say it now), he urged himself silently, feeling Phoenix’s eyes on him. After taking a deep breath, Silver at last said, “I.. I need to t-tell you something, Phoenix..”

Silver opened his eyes and turned to see Phoenix nodding slowly, urging him on. For a moment, the Octoling hesitated. But after a quick moment of him explicitly telling himself to shoot his shot in his thoughts, he blurted out what he’d been holding back for months.

“I-I like you!” Silver didn’t wait to see Phoenix’s reaction, pushing himself to finish what he had to say. “A lot.. like, more than a f-friend..” Silver could feel his face glowing with blush, but he didn’t think to care. He shriveled up a little and dared himself to finally look over at Phoenix. Just as he had expected, the other was gaping at him with a blushing face, cheeks reddened and all. Silver expected a response, feeling like he was about to be crushed by all the pressure. He would be lying if he said that Phoenix didn’t look cute as he stared at him.

“W-wait, really?” Phoenix asked suddenly, eyes beginning to light up and shine with hope. Again, Silver would be lying if he didn’t find that adorable.

“Y-yes, really!” Silver said in exasperation, the embarrassment from before still there. “Hell, I really wanted to kiss you back at that private battle training!” After the words came out, Silver knew that he couldn’t take them back. He huffed and squirmed a bit, even more embarrassed now that he admitted to the way he felt back when he’d helped Phoenix improve with his skills in Rainmaker. Unsure of what to say, Silver looked down at his lap and gripped his black pant legs.

After some quiet thinking, Phoenix’s cheeks turned red just a tad more.

“..What’s stopping you from kissing me now?”

Silver tensed and stared at Phoenix, who was looking at him expectantly. Did he really just indirectly say that he would let Silver kiss him? The Octoling could feel his heart rapidly hammer against chest, and for a second he didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Did Phoenix actually want them to kiss? Did that mean he liked him back?

(Obviously, dumbass), Silver thought to himself. He hesitated for another second, then finally decided to just go for it. If Phoenix ended up having second thoughts, then he could just stop. It was better than sitting there gaping at him like a fish out of water.

Before any second thoughts could be made, Silver cupped Phoenix’s face and pulled him in, quickly pressing their lips together. The Octoling could feel Phoenix’s hands hold his face in order to press them closer together.

The kiss felt amazing, to say the least. The two pulled away for a split second, only to pull each other close again. Silver wrapped his arms around Phoenix’s waist without thinking, and he quickly felt himself fall onto his bed with Phoenix on top of him, their lips still pressed together. It went on for a while like this, with Silver holding Phoenix’s back and Phoenix’s hand on Silver’s shoulders, until they finally pulled away again for air. Silver plopped down on his pillow, panting softly. He covered his mouth partially with the back of his hand as Phoenix, red-faced, looked down at him.

“Someone seemed to enjoy that,” the Octoling teased, eliciting a playful eye-roll from Silver.

“Says the one who pushed me down,” he shot back, not being able to hold back his smirk. This caused Phoenix to blush even more, and he mumbled as he pressed his face into Silver’s chest. The Octoling couldn’t help but laugh a little as he laid down, a hand resting on Phoenix’s lower back. Eventually, he dozed off.

Needless to say, the confession went pretty well.


End file.
